Passion Seeker
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: James Hall is a boy who has no passion in life for anything that he does, because everything's given to him without trouble. So when he finds someone who has a deep passion, for band no less, he wants it for himself. Yaoi.
1. Gonna Fly Now

_KAY KAY! M BACK BBY! ;D_

_This one is my first marching band fic~_

_Since I looove marching band, and I love gay fics,_

_I've combined them all into one! :D_

_And no offense... but eh. The ones already posted aren't all that suited to my taste._

_Well, without further adieu, I bring to youuu, this 'un._

_WARNING: Yaoi, boyXboy, whatever you wanna call it. Hopefully there will be smut in later chappies!_

* * *

My name is James Hall. I'm fifteen, a sophomore at Sawyers High School, and play wide receiver on the school's Varsity football team.

I'm pretty big for my age, height wise, and have been confused for a senior and even a college student a numerous amount of times.

I don't like to brag much, but I can say that I'm well built. It doesn't help much either that I succeed with everything that I try, whether it be sports or school, without me meaning to.

It seems like ever since I was a kid, things came to me naturally. I didn't have much passion for anything.

But, the summer of my 15th year changed everything.

Being a first string player on the team in football, I was to go through summer training, in which half of it was on the school's field that was used for all kinds of sports; Football, rugby, soccer, track. And apparently, it was also used for the school marching band, as one of their practice days ended up falling on one of ours. Our head coach talked to their band director, and they compromised that we'd get the field, while they used the track around it for practice. My so called 'friends', another thing that I had acquired without doing much, bumped me on the shoulder, laughing that they had to share the field with losers.

**"Stupid band nerds. They have no life, huh Jimmy?"** One had said to me, laughing afterward with the others. I liked my real name, James, just fine. I didn't care much for what they called me, or what they were saying, and just shrugged my shoulders.

I blankly looked up from my position on the field, from my superficial friends to the group of musicians lined up at the start of the track. They immediately got into place, some instruments gleaming from the sunlight. I raised a hand up to my eyes as the shining light struck them, trying to shield it before a cloud ran over the hot, summer sun, blocking most of it. My gloved hand dropped to my side, as now I could view them without much trouble.

A single person dressed in casual clothes moved to the front of the group, a large, silver baton in hand. Now that I took a good look at them, they were all in casual clothes. Looking at them each individually, I processed that they weren't all the stereotypical band type. Some were large, and looked to be promising football players.

The group was slightly chatting, still getting into position. A whistle blew, and the all stood in attention, weapons of music raised, keenly waiting for their leader's signal to move forward. My eyes darted back to the so called leader, the one holding the baton in front of them, whistle between his lips. He blew another short tweet, and they all started marching simultaneously.

It wasn't long till my coach called me into attention, made me go through the drills that the rest of the team were performing. Some chuckled at my state of absentmindedness, disregarding it soon after we ended the main drills. After doing so, I couldn't help but hear the band at the back of my mind, soft footsteps brushing against the track's ground, their timing perfect, not one step out of place. Even as the team scrimmaged, I heard the click of drumstick's against the outer part of their drums.

The percussionists' cadence started, a semi-short melody that only consisted of drums and such. The beat got into my head, and it wouldn't let go, even as I ran to catch the ball that the senior quarterback had thrown to me.

Then, the band finally started to play after the roll off. They sounded impressive as they played an all too familiar song, _"Gonna Fly Now"_, the theme from the Rocky movies.

Each band member was doing their part, each playing the song passionately, with a force that couldn't be named.

Even though they sounded great, all truly sounding as an army of one...

The part that impressed me the most wasn't their playing, nor their marching...

It was the drum major, the male at the front, who so led the group around the field, his chin held up proudly even as he passed us football players. Now that I could see him from a closer distance, I could see just how different he was from I.

He was much shorter then I was, with a thinly built frame... it had seemed like the fingers that loosely but expertly clenched upon the baton hadn't had a day's mark on them.

But, out of all the physical differences, there was still one major difference between the two of us.

He had passion. Passion that I so yearned for.

I ended up not catching the ball, and instead ran away from the scrimmage game we were playing. I took off my helmet and threw it to the ground, much to my coach and fellow player's astonishment.

**"I quit."** I had said gruffly, my face near emotionless, but my eyes determined. I was absolute, and everybody knew it. They didn't question any further as I stepped out onto the track, in front of the band major, who was silently marching towards me, back facing me.

I stood still, watching as he finally noticed me. Right before he would've ran right into me, he stopped the band with a few blows of his whistle. They finished off the song as they stood still, before falling quiet, each watching for what would happen next. Some even quietly whispered amongst each other. From the corner of my eye, I could see the football team carrying on with practice, each still a bit shocked.

The drum major turned his attention to me, his demeanor seemingly hostile. Seeing that I had made him angry from disturbing his practice gave me tingles. He looked me up and down, taking me all in. He stepped closer, trying to level his gaze with mine. I wordlessly watched him, for what he'd do next.

**"Can I_ help_ you?"** He asked, gritting his teeth, hands on his hips. To think that people got angry like this, for something as small as disturbing band practice. Now that I could see him better, I noticed the light features in his face. His cheeks were a little round, but complimented his face and body all the while. His earnest, dark blue eyes flashed when the cloud moved from the sun, making it brighter for him. He winced, and I tried not to laugh.

**"I want to join band."** I stood tall, my shoulders straight and forward, my eyes glued to his. He gave an exasperated gasp in surprise, replacing the anger he once held.

The other band members, upon hearing what I said, started to laugh.

* * *

_Kay kay, Reviews por favor! Te quierro ;O_


	2. Percussion

Chappie two, whether you want it or not!  
I'm really liking this idea so far, and hopefully this isn't just a one time thing! I love the thought of a serious marching band member teaching someone who doesn't know jack 'bout band  
That's basically a subplot, just to let you know. xD  
It's boyXboy, so if you don't like it, no readie.  
I don't know if I'll have smut this early on in the story... but it's rated M to be safe. :D

[[Edit: URGH, I'm soo pissed. I did like half of this chappie, but when I saved it, it logged me out. SO FACKIN', I HAD TO WRITE IT OVER AGAINN. %^^(^&)&_&^%&%$$nsnjvso#%#$#W$#W$#$! ]]

* * *

_The band member's laughter quieted down some, as the boy I talked to started to compose himself once more. He folded his arms, still holding onto the baton, and looked up at me, scoffing._

_**"What instrument do you play?"** He asked me, defiantly._

_Not missing a beat, neither breaking eye contact with him, I reply with a curt, **"I don't play any instruments."** He looked at me in disbelief, as if I were joking. _

_Then his expression softened a little, and he looked away from me, giving a soft sigh. **"Alright. If you're really interested, and this isn't some huge prank..."** He paused to switch his gaze back to my own, **"I'll humor you. I'll see you tomorrow, in the band room, seven thirty. Don't be late."** With that, he started up with the whistling again, and I had no choice but to back off of the track and field towards the stands, watching them before I left the school grounds. _

_

* * *

_Tomorrow I did as was instructed. I woke up to a crisp chill in my room. My bed was near the window, so sometimes the cold of the morning slipped past the cracks. Not having much trouble in waking up, I did my usual morning routine, which consisted of getting ready for the day. After my hair looked fine, teeth brushed, and casual clothes were picked out, I slipped outside into the cold of the morning, taking my bike from the back and riding it to the school.

By the time I got to the school, it had been six forty-five. I hadn't really paid attention to the time, which resulted in me standing in front of the band room's door. The band room had an entrance/exit from the outside, right by the entrance, so they could access it easily. I had always known it was there, since my year as a freshman, but I never once used it.

I folded my arms, not bringing a jacket as I knew that once it would hit noon, it'd be like the desert. I lived in Northern Nevada, in a city where most people don't even know that it exists. It only gets cold in the early mornings and in winter, and it never snows. I never really cared much for our horrible weather since for some reason, I've always been fond of the desert.

A car then drove up; it was a newer car, small, and efficient looking. It reminded me of the car my parents were to get me for my sixteenth birthday. I waited for the blond headed male to emerge, but instead I got the band teacher. His bright, red curly hair wasn't a think to miss, a bit round in the waistline, with freckles to 'compliment', he strode towards me and the band room. I stepped aside to allow him passage.

**"You can wait in here, if you'd like. You weren't supposed to meet him until at least thirty more minutes."** Offered the band teacher, whose name was Mr. Roy. I shook my head, then watched as he shrugged his shoulders and entered into the room after unlocking it.

It gradually became warmer, as the sun shone more brightly than before. I checked the digital watch on my wrist, which read seven twenty-eight. He should be here soon.

I wore a dark red muscle, short sleeved shirt, with a pair of dark blue jeans and sneakers. I didn't really care much for my appearance, but somehow, it always turned out just right.

Leaning against the outer wall of the school building, I leaned forward as I saw an old, rusty truck drive up in one of the many parking spaces. It parked, and the driver got out.

It was him, and as he had finally arrived, he shivered a little bit, shutting the door behind him as he walked briskly toward me, giving me the weirdest look.

**"Why are you waiting outside here? It's open, you know."** Said he, opening the door as he said so.

**"I wanted to wait for you." **I replied right back, not allowing a hint of emotion to trace it. He scoffed and went inside, trying to shut the door in my face. I retaliated, opening it back up and entering after him.

Once inside, I watched as he took off the hoodie he wore, a small, gray material he wore that came off as slightly baggy on him. Now exposed in his own short sleeved shirt, which was green and had a design on it, plus a pair of denim shorts that showed off his figure and legs in a cute way, he ran a nimble hand through his blond, seemingly perfectly straight hair. He placed his hands on his hips once more, sizing me up once more as he had done the day before on the field. He then pulled out a chair, and sat down, ordering me to do the same. I complied, taking a seat in front of him while he placed his hoodie on the back of his chair and then sat down.

**"You know, Webb, he had been waiting outside probably for a good hour or so. And he insisted on staying outside to wait for you!" **Said Mr. Roy, his voice sounding amused. The boy who was called Webb furrowed his brows at me, as if he were trying to figure me out.

**"Your name is 'Webb'?"** I had asked, not bothering to answer and instead catch him on his name.

**"My last name is Webb, first name Charlie." **Said he, sighing before asking me in return, **"And your name is...?"**

**"James Hall." **I answered curtly, watching him as he nodded slowly, with another strange look on my face. **  
**

He then crossed a leg right over the other, folding his arms across his chest. I sat up straight, palms on my knees, watching as he stared at me for a long while. I, even I, started to feel self-conscious.

**"You don't play an instrument... so I guess I'll have to teach you the basics. What do you wanna play?"** He asked me, taking the edge out of his voice.

**"What do you play?"** I asked, answering the question with another question. I could hear the band director, Mr. Roy, chuckling softly at this.

**"I play flute, trumpet, piano, violin, trombone, percussion... and several others that you've probably never even heard about." **He said, a small, smug smirk on his lips.

**"I'll do them all." **Replied I, as seriously as I could muster. They both laughed at that then, Charlie getting up out of his chair and walking over to the back of the large room. Then, he pulled out a large case from many of the instrumental lockers, placed it on another empty chair, and took the instrument out. It was a drum, and apparently he was going to demonstrate something.

**"Percussion is one of the easiest to do. Once you get one instrument in the group, the others aren't that hard to learn."** The band teacher tossed Charlie a pair of drumsticks, and Charlie began playing.

He played the same cadence that the rest of the percussion had played the day before. Playing it expertly, his hands moved faster than my eyes could catch. It was a flurry of movement, though small, quick and precise. But what amazed me the most wasn't how it sounded, or how fast the drumsticks moved. It was the same thing that had inspired me to join band in the first place.

His expression danced with excitement as he came upon each new measure, his passion resonating within him, bursting out as his music did.

I wanted it, so badly that it inspired me even more to find that happiness, that passion.

After finishing, he looked at my reaction. He gave me a breathy laugh, before muttering, **"Percussion it is."**

Since then, Charlie had been helping and teaching me up till summer break had ended. He taught me the right way to hold sticks, how to read basic, intermediate, and moderately hard sheet music, and play like most of the seniors did. Of course I practiced but thirty minutes a day, as he had instructed, and caught on more quickly than he had anticipated. As I had said before, it wasn't hard for me to succeed. But for some reason, I never grew bored, or felt that I wanted to quit...

Besides learning about percussion, I learned more about Charlie. He lived in a family of four, including himself; four alumni in College, a boy and a girl, plus a baby sister no older than three at home. He wasn't into sports, and hardly looked the type anyway, but he loved music, both playing and listening to it. He also had leaked out that he specialized in language arts as well as playing all the instruments he did. Charlie knew how to play only three instruments that I hadn't heard of, for the record. He had a few dreams, one to teach musical appreciation and band at a school, and another to compose a great piece. But his greatest, ultimate dream was to conduct the world's greatest orchestra to the ends of his days.

Now, why had I been learning more about Charlie then band itself? I, even I, couldn't figure it out. I merely guessed that Charlie was the first one not to be nice to me just because I was indifferent, just because I got good grades and could play sports well, just because I was 'popular'.

I loved how he would say things straight to me, and not sugar coat it. I had never been treated like a normal person, not even by my parents.

I guess I just wanted a friend; not a fake one, where they write on your wall on your Facebook page, commenting on how great you look in your profile.

A friend that took the time to get to know me, to learn about not only my strengths, but my weaknesses as well.

Well, we hadn't gotten that deep. But it'd be nice to have it happen eventually.

Then, from learning and playing music came to marching. I had already mastered snare drum, bass and the quads. But since the snare section was a little short after some graduating seniors, Charlie had asked that I play snare.

The first day marching brought a bit of a surprise to me. Percussion was all the way at the back... had he done this on purpose?

I had played on anyways, my head poking around as I marched perfectly, in step and on count. I played the cadence with the other percussionists, trying to see if I could see him. All I saw was the silver baton, raising and lowering in the air.

After my first marching band practice, I immediately came over to Charlie, my drum still strapped on to my front, from a holder that fit around my shoulders and allowed me easy access to my drum.

**"What's up?" **Asked Charlie, seeing that I wanted something. "You did pretty good for your first day!" He had said with a bright smile. I didn't smile back.

**"You couldn't even see me from back there." **Retorted I, his eyebrows pushing together cutely in response.

**"What's your problem, huh?" **He had asked, a hand placed on his hip once more.

**"I'd like to request that the percussion be moved to the front of the band."** Said I, quite the opposite of obliquely, watching as he stared at me to see if my head was screwed on straight. I heard a few snickers from behind us.

**"Are you crazy? Percussion are at the back, they've always been in the back! No one can hear the drum major if the drums are booming loudly up at the front." **Retorted he, not questioningly looking at me anymore, but rather having a more absolute and determined look on his face.

**"But I can't see you from back there." **I had said this unashamedly, folding my arms while holding my drumsticks. The others started to tease him now, cooing, poking, laughing at him. His cheeks went red, but I insinuated that it was because he grew to be angry.

**"Idiot." **He mumbled, and we didn't talk about it again.

Even after that, we got along immensely. First day of school came, and surprisingly he wasn't in any of my classes, but percussion. It wasn't until that class that I found out he was a senior.

I had stared at him silently for a long moment, upon hearing so. He looked to be even younger then me, and even last year I hadn't ever seen him around. He scowled at me, punching me on the shoulder softly, affectionately. **"Is it that hard to believe that I'm a senior? You are too, aren't you?"**

It was my turn to answer. I smiled and shook my head. Something made him grin even wider. **"'Kay then, Junior?"** He had asked, making a face as I shook my head yet again.

**"I'm a sophomore."** Now it was his turn to gawk. I laughed quietly, which caught him by surprise.

**"You know, I've never heard you laugh before."** Said he, as we were on our way towards lunch. I smiled at him.

**"It's been awhile since **_**I've**_** even heard myself laugh." **I replied earnestly, my hands in my jean pockets.

Just then, a group of girls came toward us. I didn't know who they were, but they started chatting eagerly, a few giggling as the leader of their pack came up to greet me.

**"**_**Hey**_**, I'm Nicole. I heard you were a sophomore... so if you need any **_**help**_** around the school, just let your big sis know."** She winked at me, and the other girls squealed, before they dragged 'Nicole' off. I didn't give that blond piece of ass another look, and I kept walking on. Charlie was frozen in place, before he remembered where he was and followed after me.

**"That was the head cheerleader; a senior! I know she doesn't make the greatest pick up lines... well, I do now anyway, but man! You sure are popular, huh?"** It seemed as if Charlie was more energetic and excited then the pack of girls were. I shrugged it off.

**"I just have that effect on most girls... and some boys." **I looked at him after saying this, and he looked at me. It looked for a second as if his expression had frozen for a little, then turned into something of a mock anger.

**"You're bragging, aren't you? Aren't you?"** He said, punching me on the shoulder as we both laughed it off.

But truly, especially after the incident, I knew that I wasn't trying to get with the head cheerleader, but with a complete opposite; one of the biggest band nerds that you could ever meet, and even a boy, no less.

I wondered how long this relationship would last till it reached utter chaos.

* * *

You likey? NO likey? Well, whatever you guys want, review about it. That'd be oh so lovely. Like Boku no Pico. ;D O bby.


	3. Phantom of the Opera, Lemon

_I now present to you chappie three of this marching band love affair~_  
_Which is funny, because I just marched in a parade. Eleven blocks in southern Utah heat isn't fun at all. But I loved seeing the smiles on peoples faces. Totally worth it 83_

_Please enjoy, rated M for smut (FINALLY! Some smut, we almost thought you went crazy Mike!) Uh-huh, I know~. _

* * *

Over the period of a month, and a few weeks after that, my feelings for Charlie started to develop even more. I started to realize how much I liked him when the wet dreams started. Sure, before I've had a few wet dreams about girls... but these ones were so vivid, and only about Charlie, writhing in pleasure underneath me, doing lewd acts, and totally acting the complete opposite of how he was at school.

I was a healthy, hormonal, teenage boy; I was allowed to have dreams like those, right?

Of course I wouldn't tell Charlie himself about it though. I wouldn't want to scare him off or anything, since I had just gotten him to start liking me.

During the time we were together, he even started to ask questions about me. Which, to tell you the truth, scared me a little.

**"What about you and your family? Any brothers, or sisters?"** He asked as we were eating lunch one day.

I shook my head and took a bite out of the sandwich I had prepared earlier that day just for this lunch. Whereas Charlie was eating a school lunch, which consisted of a salad, sandwich, and small carton of milk.

**"And what about girlfriends? Come on, I know you're a ladies' man! Especially when_ Nicole_, head cheerleader, tried to pick up on you. More then once, I'll remind you now."** And of course, Charlie was there to witness all those times.

This time I stared back at him.** "No. No girlfriends."**

Charlie seemed dissatisfied with that. He pouted, and I forced myself not to smile.** "James, really? No candidates either?"** I like how he just said my name, and not the stupid nickname the others had chosen themselves for me.

**"..."** I paused, which was a mistake, and Charlie's eyes glowed.** "I knew it!"** He exclaimed happily, to which I shook my head fiercely, eyes widened. **"Who's the lucky girl?"** He asked, prodded, nearly _begged_.

**"I-I... I..."** I stammered, clearly embarrassed. How could I let Charlie in on my feelings, when he was the main center of them all? I instead stood up, and carried my unfinished lunch to the nearest trash bin.

**"Aww... James... I'm sorry, I promise I won't talk about it anymore."** He said softly, following me.

**"There is someone."** I said curtly, as I walked down the hall, Charlie beside me.

**"Hm? There is...?"** Asked the blond, blue eyes fixated on mine as I turned to him. I stared back a few seconds before smiling.

**"Yeah. Maybe someday I'll tell you who it is."** After that, he wouldn't leave me alone about it. I hoped that soon he'd figure out.

It was then later that the proposition came for Pit Orchestra, and who would try out for it. Pit Orchestra was a group of the best kids from band, orchestra, and percussion. They got together and played music for the school's plays. This time, they were doing some play called, 'Phantom of the Opera'. Sure I've heard of it, but I've never really been interested in movies, plays, or books much less. But as soon as Charlie volunteered for it, I unhesitatingly did so myself.

This provided even more time with Charlie. We spent more hours after school playing together, Charlie playing the flute, while I was in the back with percussion, with another boy. While breaks were taken, we'd chat lightly, Charlie mainly talking about music. I listened all too happily, loving his opinions on various things.

Then, somehow the discussion of me never having seen 'Phantom of the Opera' before, came up.** "What?"** He exclaimed loudly, most of the other's in the rooms directing their full attentions toward us. **"You've never seen POTO before?"** My eyes widened in shock, as I shook my head, feeling as if I've done something wrong.

**"Mr. Roy! We need to watch it in here next practice!" **Said Charlie determinedly and also very cutely to the band, orchestra, and now Pit conductor.

The next day, as was promised, we were to watch it, to understand a little more of what we were playing. Of course most everyone in the room had at least seen the movie, or play, once.

During scene changes, Charlie would softly explain to me what part in the music we were playing, and narrated the story as it went along, even though I understood it perfectly just from watching it. I didn't mind him speaking, though.

**"And that's when Christine and Raoul reunite. They were childhood sweethearts, you know."** We sat together on the ground instead of the chairs provided, in the back of the room, secluded.

**"Oh. I see." **I replied just as quietly back, scooting closer when he wasn't looking.

**"So, if you were Christine, who would you choose? Eric, or Raoul?" **I asked softly, towards the end of the movie. Charlie had just been crying a bit from a part in the end, where the Phantom had broken down, from his unrequited love towards Christine.

**"I-I wouldn't know..."** He said, trailing off, before he finished his answer, **"Well, Raoul would be my age and all... and I'd know him a lot more... but I'd also like Eric as well. Even though he's blunt with his actions, and not very understanding... he also doesn't know how to talk to others right, and treats them differently... he's almost a bit like you."** Charlie wiped at his eyes softly, before looking at me. **"I'd pick Eric, personally."**

Just then I leaned in slowly, my face inching towards his. It looked like he knew what was coming, but he hadn't backed off, pushed me away, or resisted at all. Like he was embracing what was about to happen.

I kissed him then, short and sweetly, before I looked at him once more, to see his embarrassed, confused look. I stared back at the screen, anxiously awaiting for his further response. I then felt his head lean against my shoulder, and could barely feel the smile on his lips against my arm.

I smiled, too.

It wasn't long before we were practicing the play with the cast members who were to act it out. Combining the orchestra and cast's talents meant that more time would be spent together with Charlie, sometimes even till 9pm. And even still, more opportunities to be with Charlie arose.

**"Uhm, I was just wondering... tomorrow's Saturday, so we don't have school... and I was wondering if you wanna stay over. At my place." **I was helping pack up when he had given me this offer, quite clumsily might I add. I smiled warmly at him and nodded, before calling my parents to let them know I'd be over at a friend's place.

It had been nearly a few weeks since I had kissed Charlie. Now, our relationship hadn't drastically changed or anything. He hadn't tried to avoid me, neither did he show any signs of wanting to kiss again. We were continually, even _always_ hanging out. Was this a new invitation, preferably to deepen our relationship?

After loading my bike into the back of his rusty, big pick up truck, we drove to his place, a good ten minutes from the school. We occasionally chatted, but all fell silent as we approached the house. It seemed like a nice, quiet, spacious house. Mine seemed a bit bigger, but I hadn't said anything. Charlie and I walked to the front door, Charlie knocked, and the door opened for us. We were greeted by a thin, but beautiful woman who looked much like Charlie. I'd be a fool to not recognize her as his Mother.** "Well, come on in Charles. Oh, you've brought a friend! Hello, there."** I was greeted graciously by the woman. Once stepping inside, I was amazed at how lively the atmosphere seemed to be. In another room, a deep voice had called out to Charlie. Probably his Father.

**"Charlie!"** A small, light voice had chirped coming from behind me. Something then bumped into my knee. I looked down to see what it was.

**"Oww..." **Exclaimed the little girl, who had mistakenly ran into the back of my knee. She rubbed her head, before looking up at me incredulously, like I had done it on purpose.

**"Anny..."** Warned Charlie, going to pick the little girl up in his arms and hug her tightly. The girl was very petite, and very cute indeed. But she didn't resemble much of Charlie, having dark brown hair herself, with green eyes, and her own beauty about her. With Charlie's back turned to me, she stuck her tongue out at me.

**"Alright then. Let's have you and your friend wash your hands for dinner now. It's almost ready!"** Said the Mother, before we did as was instructed.

Dinner was much more livelier than the ones I usually had at home. My parents sometimes weren't there, so I was left with the option of take out, or making something myself. Of course I was horrible with cooking, so I ordered something, or just went without eating. I happened to mention this, and Charlie's mother felt so sorry she wanted me over every night my parents were gone! You could imagine how happy I felt, to know that such a sweet, kind person was Charlie's mother. Charlie's father was also a very kind man, but burly and rugged looking, much unlike his son. The whole family made the dinner such an event, and I never wanted it to end.

Soon, after having our fill, he and I made it up to his room, Charlie shutting the door behind us.

**"So, what'd you think?" **He asked, with a small laugh afterward. I sat on the bed, and he joined me.

**"It was great. I really enjoyed their company... though I thought we were going to be alone."** Hell, when he had asked me to come over, I thought he had other intentions. I guess not.

The blond blushed at what I had said, twiddling his fingers together.** "N-No. I'm rarely alone here... sorry to give you false hope."** He said, as I leaned in closer to him. The other flinched, if only a little.

**"I want to kiss you again."** I said, little emotion to my voice and features. Of course he on the other hand was hysteric. **"W-What? No, what if someone comes in?"** He fought, struggled as my arms encircled his waist. His effort ceased once I pressed my lips to his.

Once I had broke the kiss, my arms still wrapped around him, he looked down at my chest, cheeks a furious red. **"But what about that person you like? You know... the _candidate_?"** I almost stopped my advances right there for him being so oblivious.

**"I don't think he'll mind too much."** Murmured I, softly, my lips caressing down to the nape of Charlie's neck. I heard a soft whimper issue out of his lips.

**"Idiot! You should only be doing this with the person that you like..."** He nagged softly, his fingers threading through my hair, tugging gently.

**"Wait, what? You don't like _me_?" **I asked, as he squirmed in my arms, thinking of how he should answer.

**"N-no, it's not like that! I just... i-if you don't mind..."** It was my turn to blush.** "Th-then I don't mind either."** He finished his sentence, just as I had kissed him again.

We fumbled a little here and there, it being our first time doing anything like this. I laid him back against the bed, myself hovering over him with only inches between us. I wanted to touch him, be touched, _feel him_... and be so much closer to him!

He ended up deepening the kiss this time, letting out a pleased sounding groan at our tongues joining. My hips grazed his, and I could feel his length stiffen against my leg. It was okay, since I was getting hard as well. Now I didn't feel like the only one getting drove mad because of his actions. One of my hands involuntarily lifted up the base of his shirt past his nipples, so I could get a better view. I could just see him now, squirming under my gaze. I wanted to make him feel even better, though.

I had rubbed myself off before, and concluded that it wouldn't be any different than rubbing another off. My hands went to work on Charlie's button and zipper of his pants, before they slid them off all the way. I then proceeded to take off his once pure, white briefs. An area was slightly stained, thanks to the small beads of pre-cum emanating from his hardened member. I stared at it for a moment, how it rested against his stomach, just crying to be touched. I complied, taking it in my warm, rough hand, before I squeezed it softly and started to stroke the base. He let out a soft moan, which sounded great... but I didn't want to get caught. Without much thought, I took his briefs with my free hand, rolled them up into a ball, and stuffed it into Charlie's mouth. Charlie didn't complain much... well, _couldn't_ complain, especially after I started to stroke him off faster.

My hand worked at him while I watched his face, which at the moment was rid with ecstasy. Just seeing that was starting to get me off. I unbuckled my belt, then zipped down my jeans and undid the button, bringing myself out of my boxers. He watched, his heavy breathing almost muted by his underwear. His hand then caressed the top of my penis, thumb lolling around the slit, before he started to pump me with his soft, delicate hand. I bit my lip gently at the contact, my hips moving on their own, meeting Charlie's hand eagerly, as Charlie's own hips started to buck.

**"Mngh!"** He cried into the briefs, as he twitched inside my hand. I moaned his name aloud, licking some drool off his cheek that escaped his parted lips.

It wasn't long before I could feel myself start to let go. I nearly ripped the undergarment from the mouth of the other before I placed my own mouth on his, covering my moan with the inside of his mouth as I finally had an orgasm in his hand. I spurted my seed on his chest, and was accompanied by Charlie's own release, his body giving of a few spasms as an affect.

We kissed then, for a short while, before I felt myself get soft in Charlie's hand. I could still feel Charlie pulsating in my own before I let him go. I grabbed a few tissues from the nightstand, and tried to clean the mess we had both made. He smiled, then chuckled softly at my kindness, before taking me to the bathroom where we could properly wash off.

After that, the night was spent in silence. We still had to act the part of 'just friends', so I slept on the makeshift bed right by his own. When Charlie's hand drifted off of the bed amid sleep, my hand reached for it, squeezing it softly, and held it throughout the night, even in sleep.

* * *

I'd really like some reviews. :] They would be greatly appreciated, just to see if anyone else's enjoying these as much as I am! :D


	4. A Comedy of Errors, Lemon

_Wagah, here it is, continuaation!_  
_Finally started this up again, I've been sooo busy!_  
_Well, without further adieu, I bring to you, numero cuatro de mi... story...?_

* * *

A week after I had visited Charlie's home, the school's play was to be finally put on for a live audience, which was in fact for our local elementary school. It was planned to have a few matinees, before it would be open to the general public, in which my parents had promised me they'd attend. They had even bought the expensive Gala tickets for the first night, which impressed me to an extent as to show their support and excitement for my interaction in it.

Getting the play together was hectic. Not only was the music sometimes hard, even impossible at times with only two percussionists on board for it, we also had to help up on stage when they were short on hands. I was usually used to lift heavy props, furniture, which wasn't too bad, but wasn't great for me the next day when I had arms made of jelly.

But finally, the play was ready; actors and actresses knew their parts well, scenery, backdrops, and cues were all figured out, and even the great chandelier was in place, looming from over the audiences' seats.

**"Phew. It's been a long week, huh? I think I've forgotten my parent's faces by now."** Joked Charlie lightly to me, as he had taken a sip from his water bottle. Watching him drink, I couldn't help but release an inner sigh. We hadn't had much time together, besides meeting each other during pit breaks, and even sometimes sneaking a few words in.

**"... Yeah."** I replied shortly, his eyebrows furrowed together a bit as he watched me stare at his water bottle. He reluctantly handed it to me, by which I took a few gulps from it myself. That was about as close as I got to Charlie's lips that week, and it was getting on my nerves.

**"We don't have practice, or a show, on Sunday." **I said, after having handed him his water back. He looked at me blankly, waiting me to continue. I had to think about what I was going to say before I had said it, and fumbled with my words. I was never good with talking to people.

**"You should come over to my place."** His eyes sparkled, I think, as I offered this. Nodding his head all too eagerly, I smiled softly in relief. Of course, I didn't happen to tell him that coincidentally, my parents would be out of town that day. I decided not to tell him, upon venturing it further.

**"Ohh, we could have a sleep over! I'm totally bringing some classic musicals! If you loved Phantom, you're gonna love these!" **Through the rest of the day, Charlie just wouldn't shut up about our Sunday. But honestly, I wasn't bothered by it at all. Just seeing him so happy over such a thing. I was happy as well, but for other reasons.

I was truly falling for Charlie, so wasn't it normal to have the urge to want to get closer to him physically as well as emotionally? Even though Charlie had yet to think of anything of a darker nature that we'd be doing, it wasn't like Charlie wouldn't consent. I mean, he liked me too, right? ... Right?

Even though the back of my head was nagging at me that I should probably take things slow, and perhaps finally hear Charlie's true feelings about me for myself, I was too elated to think of any consequences, and wanted to pick up the pace of things.

The week came and went, though felt agonizingly long all the while. Charlie had gotten the okay from his parents to stay over, and it was about noon when he finally showed up. He brought in with him a large duffel bag, and quite heavy too as I tried to heft it up the stairs. The house was quite, but lit; a totally different atmosphere from Charlie's usual abode.** "Where are the folks?"** He asked with a smile, looking around at the front hall, before following behind me.

**"They're outta town on business."** I quieted my footsteps to hear his response. He gave me none, but still followed me up the stairs. I gave a small grunt after entering my room, dumping the bag onto my bed. **"This thing's heavy as shit." **I commented, rolling my shoulders and stretching my arms a bit.

**"... tell me." **I heard this faintly, before I turned around to see Charlie. He looked a bit perturbed, as he stared at the floor.

**"What?" **I asked indifferently, bending down a little closer as I moved toward him. In response, he inched backward, before staring at me angrily in the face.

**"Why didn't you tell me your parents were going to be out?"** Flustered now, it startled me a bit.

I hesitatingly replied with a short,** "Didn't think it would matter."**

**"I-It does matter!"** He threw his hands up now, before he started to pace the room. **"This t-totally changes things; I'm not prepared at all!"**

**"What are you talking about?"** I questioned, now getting a little frustrated at his behavior.

**"You invited me over for s... s-sex, right?"** Questioned he softly, embarrassed, as if unsure. Well, to be truthful... that was honestly what I had in mind. But not only did I want to be more physical with him... I wanted to talk with him, well in our case_ listen_ to him, and be close to him without having to worry who was watching us.

**"I'm not gonna lie... I was thinking about it when I asked you to come over." **He looked a little down when I finished this, so I added, just to be safe, **"But if you're totally against it, I understand."**

Charlie's face heated up, and he had the most adorable pout on his face. For a senior, band nerd, and boy, he really could look cute sometimes. **"Strange thing is... I'm not totally against it."** He sighed after saying this, raising a hand to rub at his temples. **"I'm just... a little uncertain."**

I then sat on my bed, and hefted Charlie's bag where bed met wall. I then patted the space next to me, feeling the light weight on the bed next to me as he sat. His hand met mine on the bed, and he leaned against me a little. We were going to settle this uncertainty, whatever it was.

**"I honestly don't know what you're up to."** I was a little confused at this, but decided to stay quite as per usual, and stick up for myself after he had backed up his notion. **"You always seem to say the most embarrassing things whether or not we're alone. You also just do the littlest things to set me off."** Now, the last one I had to question.

**"Like what?"** I asked, my fingers tightening around Charlie's, and he shuffled a bit.

**"You kissed me, tease me, and last week you even had the gall to touch me while my family was still home!"** It was my turn to feel a little bit embarrassed.

**"I'm just trying to figure you out right now. I'm partially trying to figure myself out, too." **He finished with a breath of soberness, his head dropping down to my lap. I tried not to mind it, instead concentrating on what to say instead of the head on my lap, staring up at me with such innocence.

**"I like you. I've never been interested in anything, or anyone like this before. Each day I find something new about you that just makes me like you even more."** My cheeks turned a little pink as I continued,** "I can't stop thinking about you. And it doesn't help when you question me about the person I like, or that I should go date the head cheerleader, especially since the person that I like and want to go out with _is_ you. Every single day I worry about whether or not you like me, and I try to hold myself back from doing the things that I want, cause I don't wanna hurth-" **I bit my tongue upon accident, as if my mouth was telling me to stop talking so much, as it wasn't used to such an exorcise. I held my cheek in response, and earned a sweet laugh in return.

**"I really like you too. And I wanna be with you."** Replied he, much to the sweet relief that swelled inside me. The blond leaned forward, and his lips met mine. My hurt tongue was instantly forgotten as I delved deeper into the kiss, my eyelids sliding close as I tried to enjoy this as much was possible. My hand cupped his face, my thumb lolled over his jawline near his ear. I ran the same hand through his hair, to which Charlie responded with a pleased sounding moan. My tongue mingled with his once our mouths were opened up against each other's. I liked the way our lips meshed together, and the feel of his soft lips against mine. His tongue wasn't too bad either. Charlie broke apart though for air. I pushed our mouths back together after muttering, **"Breathe through your nose, stupid."**

Things were going smoothly after that. He started to use his nasal passage for air, which improved the kissing greatly. Charlie finally sat himself up now, his hands at the either side of my face, bringing my head as close to his as was permitted. I slipped off my plain, old t-shirt in between kisses, and his hands instantly moved to my pectorals, fingers dancing over the skin of my chest, then down to my abs. I felt the familiar feeling of arousal swell within me as I sought to start taking off Charlie's clothing. He stopped right then and there, backing up just a bit.

**"I-I'm dirty and stinky from doing chores all day. If we're gonna do this... I'm gonna need a shower first." **I kissed down the side of his neck, my hands raising the shirt off of his thin torso.

**"I don't want to waste another minute. I want you now!"** My voice was impatient, resolute, and his will silently backed down as I continued to kiss further down, my hand pushing him back against the bed. My bare chest touched his as I kissed him for a while longer, his small arms wrapping around the contours of my waist, pulling me closer to him.

Wordlessly, I barely struggled to undress the rest of Charlie's body. His whole form now literally naked to the eye, fantasies that I once had of them couldn't compare to what I was seeing, and feeling, now. He fidgeted self consciously under my long, unwavering gaze. I couldn't help but smile, my eyes still furtively scanning the small ripple of muscles in his arms, legs, and torso.

**"Hurryy... it's cold!"** He said defiantly, his hand reaching for mine daringly, helping it grasp his long awaiting erection. He twitched slightly at the feeling, pressing for me to continue onward. Feeling the swelled organ in my hands only drove my need further as I started to stroke at the base, watching his facial expression. Charlie gave off the sexiest moans, and I took pleasure in the fact that I was the only one who had the chance (or hopefully who would _ever_ have the chance) to see that wanton face of his.

I continued onward, the free hand of mine traveling even further below Charlie's hardened manhood, where a finger prodded around Charlie's entrance. Charlie's bottom lip trembled lightly, his eyes widened. Looking fearful, he reached out to my arm and squeezed it lightly. I nodded understandingly, and stopped my pursuits in meddling with his backside. I instead wrapped an arm around his waist and sat him up, guiding him further back on the bed, to where the chill of the wall reached his back. He shivered, but was soon comforted with the warm flood that seeped inside him as I began to pump him once more.

Once my perfect blond's breathing began to become shallow, I let my other hand wander back down in between Charlie's legs. This time he gave no terrified reaction, and even leaned forward, back arched, to see my actions perfectly. Seeing, and feeling my finger penetrate him, he knitted his eyebrows together. I could feel his tight, warm, surrounding insides wriggle around me, trying their best to adjust to the foreign object who wished to only make it easier for Charlie in the long run. I kissed Charlie and squeezed his cock in my hand to try to distract him from the pain, as I added a second finger.

Thankfully his erection stood tall and proud, and hadn't lost all it's hype from the pain of having to go through something being put up his ass for the first time, without any lubrication might I add. I hadn't thought of it, as I had greatly concentrated purely on the other, my own sex impatient, wanting to drive itself deep within Charlie.

I finished with my work, before finally and hurriedly unzipping and pulling down my pants. After being taken out of my underwear by Charlie's ever so helpful hand, it was stroked before I took it into my own hand. I kissed Charlie's ear and leaned in close, ready in position.

I suddenly pushed myself into him, both of us moaning simultaneously; me because of the enveloping tightness it presented me, while Charlie's was on behalf of the pain he felt, and the uncomfortableness of it all. I softly pleaded into his ear to hold on, that it was sure to get better soon. I started to move then, my hips rocking slowly, hands on his pale hips, my eyes on his tearing ones.

Soon I found Charlie writhing underneath me, keening for more. I did as was asked, fucking that tight ass as much as my strong hips would permit me.

**"Ah, Ahhnn! Too r-rough, too rouuugh! I'm gonna break!"** He cried out in a sobbing manner, his cheeks flushed his hips all too willingly moving themselves against mine, keeping perfect rhythm.

**"C-Cant..." **I was going to finish my sentence, but the intense pleasure I was receiving was making my mind go numb. I instead mumbled incoherently, my grunting gradually growing louder and more fierce with each added thrust.

**"James, James, James!"** He called my name again and again, each time his voice going higher in pitch, unable to control the volume of his moans, neither the lewd schlopping sound of our hips banging against each other.

Just then, from the corner of my mind, I heard footsteps from outside the room. I disregarded them and continued with my antics, nearly going insane from the powerful pleasure Charlie was giving me.

It wasn't soon before Charlie came over his chest, I inside him, still buried within him.

After our loud, violent climaxes, the bedroom door slammed open.

My Mother shrieked at the sight of us, while my Father stood still, shell-shocked.

I was too horrified to let my tired body collapse, as I watched my almost equally terrified parents behold the scene.

All was quiet, except for Charlie's loud panting. It took him awhile before he noticed the two adults, as his orgasm left him nearly deaf for almost a moment. Though, after turning his head to see why I was so frigid, he realized soon enough.

**"... So these are your parents."** He said in a hoarse, tired voice, before my mother fainted onto the hallway floor. And looking beneath me, I had seen that Charlie had fainted also; but whether from his exhaustion from sex, or the shock of being caught doing such a thing, I know not.


	5. The Boy Worth Fighting For

_Finally! Time to wrap this one up, eh?_  
_Thanks to the loyals who have replied back, it's been a busy week. I've managed to get a F in Math and a B+ in P.E. SAY IT AIN'T SO! D;_

_Please enjoy! 8D_

* * *

The four of us sat in silence; my mother and father on one couch while Charlie and I were on the other. Charlie and I had cleaned up and dressed and made our way shamefully downstairs to talk about this with my parents. I had a feeling that it wasn't going to go so well; but at least we were going to talk about it. It was nice to talk, even though my family had made it a rare thing to do.

My mother was slouched over, head held in her hand, while the other hand held a hot cup of coffee. It was apparent that she was still in shock, and wouldn't talk for most of the meeting. My Dad however was stern faced, as he watched us. I could feel Charlie fumbling nervously with the edge of his shirt beside me, and I looked back at my Father, impassive as he was stern.

**"You love him?"** It sounded more like a statement then a question, I realized. Charlie whipped his head up at amazement at my Dad; probably realizing that my bluntness ran in the family.

**"I do."** I replied. Both my Mother and Charlie flinched.

**"I'm not too happy about it... but I can't change who you are. I hope you're happy with the decision you've made... loving another man, I mean."** I smiled softly at my Father's indirect blessing.

**"And you? Do you reciprocate my son's feelings?" **My Dad asked Charlie, clearly not one for beating around the bush.

**"Of course he loves me Dad, why else would he-" **I tried to retort, though my Father cut me off with a wave of his hand.

**"I didn't ask _you_... I asked him."** He replied, to which I fell silent. My gaze switched to Charlie, who had been silently watching the still floor beneath all of us. His bottom lip quivered lightly as he looked up at me.

**"I... I-I don't know!"** He replied shrilly, to which my jaw nearly dropped. I took him by the shoulders in a small fit.

**"What are you talking about? After all we've done together? You have to feel something for me!"**

**"I said I don't know!"** Charlie choked on a sob, pushing my hands off of his shoulders forcefully before continuing.** "This is all so sudden..."** Charlie was a sputtering wreck now, really unsure of what to say.

**"This is all your fault!"** Suddenly screeched my mother to my father. I jumped a little at that. **"If you hadn't taken that damned trip at the same time as I had, none of this wouldn't have happened! He wouldn't be a fag!" **My Dad shook her ignorant ass by the shoulders. She deserved it, too.

**"Don't call our son that insipid name!" **He fought angrily, before pushing her down on the couch. She arose from it angrily.

**"That thing isn't my son." **Every bit of venom spilled into her words as she glared eerily at me. **"No son of mine is a gay."**

I stood then and stormed my way out of the house in a hurt fashion, but didn't let it show on my face. The front door slammed behind me as I walked out onto the porch, and sat on it. To my surprise, Charlie followed after me, to leave my parents bickering still inside the house.

My head was now in my hands as my body was hunched over the steps. I heard the soft sound of footsteps near me, before I heard someone sit next to me. I knew who it was, but couldn't bare to look at them.

**"... I'm sorry. P-Please don't cry..."** Charlie put a careful hand on my back, rubbing small circles into it, soothing for a moment or two. I lifted my head up to look at him, eyes dry, showing no evidence of crying that ever took place.

**"Don't be sorry." **I shook my head, before I reached a hand back to scratch it.** "I was so in love that I couldn't help but assume that you loved me back... scratch that, _still _in love."** I chuckled, a bit of hurt resonating in the small gesture of indifference. All the while, I felt a large amount of pain that couldn't be counted for.

**"But I _do_ like you back." **His statement gave me hope, insomuch that I looked into his eyes, having such a desire and need for him to return my feelings.

**"I love you... _so much_. But I can promise you that when my parents find out, it'll be a _lot _uglier then what's going on inside there... Ah, f-forgive me." **He said, before I nearly glomped him, forcing him into my arms. He adjusted, then settled down in comfortably.

**"I'm willing to fight through it with you... for you."** I replied, to which he giggled cutely. He snuggled then back against my chest.

**"Then put your dukes up; it's gonna be a rough fight."**

* * *

_Feelings, thoughts, concerns? I need them if I'm going to be continuing this any further, ladies and gentlemen. Bleh._

_LOVE YOU, MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE KICK ARSEE! ... D_


	6. Sense and Sensibility, Side Story

Okay. Before continuing the main story of this fic, I decided to make a little side story of a few other characters that I want to introduce. So, the only thing pertaining to the original storyline is that these two new guys go to the same school. And, as the category states, I'll throw in a little marching band for all my fellas. ;D

* * *

Name? Justin Day. My friends call me, J.D., though.

I'm just your average sixteen year old, trying to juggle my high school career, part time job, and social well-being at the same time. It seems like high school is really just a test, to see if you're able to pull off all the stress, hard work, and determination it takes to make it through with flying colors. Those who lose the game- dropping out- are the weakest links.

Really, high school can sometimes just be the _thinning of the herd_.

Sometimes, it's really takes a toll on me. But I know I'm not the only one, so I try not to be such a drama queen about it.

I woke up next morning early to a bright and beckoning sun. I couldn't wait to start over fresh, after a whole new quarter. With my grades starting over once more, I was assured to do better this time.

**"Morning, kiddo." **Greeted Lance, my mother's boyfriend. He loved her, and was good to her, and I didn't really have a problem with him. Other then the noises he and my mother make over my bedroom at night, when they think I'm asleep.

**"Hey Mr. Waddups. Mornin' to you to."** He helped my mom with her bills, took care of her, and sometimes stayed over. I called him Mr. Waddups out of respect.

**"Haha, son, you can call me Lance. Or 'Dad'. Hehe."** He patted my back as I walked by. Instead of retorting that he wasn't my Dad, I chuckled awkwardly, and sat at the table to eat my breakfast.

Mother soon came inside the kitchen, gave Lance and I a good morning kiss, then we all sat at the table and had breakfast. Mom worked at the local supermarket, and was barely making ends meet as a single mother, with no more than a high school education. You see, my Mom was a teen pregnancy case; she was only eighteen when she had me. And the deadbeat that was my father apparently was too good for her, and left without taking any responsibility. Her only relief so far has been Lance, an old friend from high school that she had met up with at an old high school reunion. And really, I couldn't be happier. She deserved all the happiness that she could find.

**"So... the new quarter's up, huh? Do you get any new classes this quarter?"** She asked, after shoving down a sporkful of eggs.

**"Nah, Ma, I don't change classes until next semester."** I replied softly, after swallowing a bite, then taking a glass of OJ.

**"Well, J.D., your mom and I are looking forward to your next game. When is it?"** Lance said with a wide grin, my mom nodding in agreement. Did I mention I was the school's quarterback? Yeah, I had to replace the 'ace' of our team that had the audacity to quit during the summer to join band. And because of him, I had to fill such an important role. Damn him.

**"This Friday... it'll be against the Pythons. It'll be a synch."** I replied, finishing my food before standing up to wash my plate.

**"Oh, honey, there's no need to worry. I can take you to work today since my shift isn't so early. Just wait a few and I'll drop you off."** I smiled and nodded, before going to get my backpack.

We drove in her Buick, not very old but not new in the least. I rested my chin on my hand, staring out the closed window. Then, I checked myself out in one of the side mirrors of the car. Looking at myself now, I wasn't all that great looking. My Mother said I was handsome like my Father; but any guy who would ditch such a wonderful woman wasn't handsome at all to me. I had light, blond hair, like my mother, but had my father's physique, face, and green eyes. If my hair had been a different color, I'd have been the spitting image of him; well, that's what Mom says anyway. It's not like I've seen any pictures of him, or anything.

**"Kay, J.D... I'll see you later tonight. Lance's gonna be on a business trip for a few days, so you'll have the house to yourself till I come back. I love you."**

I waved back to her and smiled, then watched as she drove off. I then strode toward the school in my dark blue hoodie, black jeans, and Air Jordans. I walked toward a group of my friends, of which there were many. I guess, being the quarterback now, I was somewhat of a popular guy.

**"Sup, J.D.?"** Ah, there he was, one of the best friends a guy could have. His name was Thomas Marcoh, but we just called him Tom.

**"Hey Tom. Wanna come to my place after practice? Mom and Lance are out, and I've got the new Call of Duty game."** Just sitting in my room, childhood friend by my side, while we blew people up online? What a way to spend your afternoon, says I!

**"No doubt about it; I'm in."** After having said such, he whistled at a scantily clad teenage girl, who just 'harumphed' and kept walking. **"Though I wouldn't mind ditching you for some of that... haha, just kiddin'. Bros before hos, huh."** We both laughed then, and did a secret handshake, before the bell rang, and we went to our classes.

First class was science. As much as I hated to admit it... I loved science. It was my best subject, I understood it and Math the easiest, and like a dork, I wanted to learn all about it. If I wasn't getting a scholarship for football, which was very likely, then I'd get one for being so into this kinda stuff. Regularly, you'd think Jock and Science don't mix, huh? Well, in this case, you'd be wrong.

**"Yes, we're having new seating arrangements. David, here. Sarah, Josh, Nate, Kelsi, and Brianna all along this row."** Our science teacher, Mr. Lay, pointed to each row of seats, before he finally sat me down at a table.

A boy sat next to me, and it didn't take me long to realize who I had been paired to sit with.

Quinn Dorian.

Quinn wasn't your average teen. He was a study-nut, quiet, and unsociable. Plus, he had two Moms. I've known him since we were in kindergarden, even longer then I've known Tom. But it's not like I ever talk to him or anything.

**"Hello... Justin."** He said quietly, not even looking away from his desk as he placed his notebook square in the middle of his space, his pencil perfectly sitting straight beside it. He adjusted the rectangular book to where it was perfectly middle. Wow, did he have an OCD as well?

**"Y-Yo, Quinn. How's it going?"** I had my arms folded across my chest and onto the desk, as I faced him, a small smile on my face. I could barely see his eyes through his thick, prescription glasses. That, and his dark, black, messy hair surrounded his round face.

**"... It is going quite well... "** And with that, the conversation had ended just as it started. I sighed and slumped my head down to the desk.

By the end of class, Mr. Lay had already assigned each table a science project. We had at least two months to do it, but I was excited, already figuring out what we should to for our project. **"Man, start of the quarter and he's already assigned us a project? Damn, I'm screwed." **I tried playing the part of the jock who thought his teachers were all out to get him. Right now, we where busy packing up and ready to leave the classroom.

I watched as Quinn silently and neatly put his notebook and pencil away in special compartments in his backpack.** "I, for one, am not in the least disarrayed by this. He had warned us during the end of the last quarter that he would be giving us a project to do."** He paused to look up at me. From where I stood, he was at least half of a foot shorter than me. Me being at least six foot one, that was still pretty tall for him, I guess. **"You may carry on with your regular life. I will take care of the project, leaving you with nothing to worry about."** He fixed his glasses on the crook of his small, button nose once more, before walking calmly out of the classroom, leaving me watching in a mixture of shock and bewilderment. I shook my head, smiling softly as I followed suit, walking out of the classroom.

The next day, I came in the classroom early to find him already in there, reading a book.

**"Morning, Quinn."** Said I, setting my back pack down near the table to join him. I pulled the chair towards me and sat on it backwards, to where my arms folded across the back of the chair, my head leaning on my arms. **"Whatcha readin'?"**

I had apparently startled him. He fumbled with his book before enclosing his sweater covered arms around the book. Through the curly, black locks of his hair, which cascaded along his cheeks, I could see the faint start of a blush. **"I am reading... nothing."** I grinned after he said this, before swiping the book away from him. He tried to get it back, but only failed. Today, I noticed, he had worn a gray sweater, which had covered his hips, the arms seeming a bit too long for him. He also wore some tight, dark jeans under that. All in all, maybe if he had cut his hair, and replaced his thick glasses with contacts, he'd look alright. He'd also need to gain some poundage... as he was a bit to skinny... and feminine looking.

**"Ahem."** I cleared my voice mockingly before reading the title of the book. **"_Sense... and Sensibility_?"** I raised an eyebrow, and Quinn clutched it from my grasp, finally.

**"Y-Yes. It's just a book about nothing, really."** He started to defend himself, his form starting to tremble slightly as I grinned.

**"... I've actually read that before. It's pretty good."** I replied, watching his scared face turn into one of slight shock, and then embarrassment.

**"It i-is quite charming. Have you read all of Jane Austin's work?"** He asked curiously, before having put the small, worn down book back on his desk.

**"Just that and _Pride and Prejudice_. Both good ones, huh?"** After I had finished, he simply exploded then, talking so energetically about the two books.

**"Both are fantastic! I love her work, I really recommend that you do read all of it... It's just... just..."** He sighed happily and smiled widely, leaving me utterly fascinated. **"Riveting."** His sweet voice uttered the last word, before he finally came back to his senses, and his cheeks became red once more.

**"Pardon me... for speaking too erratically. Must have made you nervous."** He mumbled cutely, biting the tip of his thumb. For some reason, my heart was beating louder and faster than usual; I wasn't even exercising!

**"No no, it's all good; from what I've read, I understand you perfectly. They are _that_ good."** I chuckled, not mockingly, and stared at the cover of the book he had been reading.

**"And I've been thinking... our science project is supposed to be a team effort. I wanna take part in it."** I looked up at him and sat straight, hands gripping the edge of my chair. Quinn smiled back at me, and shook his head slowly.

**"You do not have to, really. I understand you're busy, as head of the football team, with your part time job, and with your studies... It would not feel prudent that I would dump more on you. But, thank you for offering."**

**"No, you don't understand; I want to do this with you."** I looked into his eyes then, which were full of hope, but I had to clear myself. **"I-I mean, I really like science. And I couldn't bare to be left out of something like that."** He looked a little down, for some unexplicable reason. Then he smiled broadly, and shrugged his shoulders.

**"Who am I to deny you of such pleasure? Perhaps we can meet over the weekend. I have made some preparations for the project already, but I just need to go out and buy the materials. Are you free this Saturday, and possibly Sunday?" He asked serenely, his small hands clasped together.**

**"Yeah... that sounds good." **And after that, class had started. We didn't talk for the rest of the period, but we sat in a peaceful, happy silence.

After that period, I had art, which wasn't turning out very well. I disliked the teacher, Mr. Karkofska, because he was a flamer who always had to have things his way. He didn't like the way I painted, drew, my posture when I did these things, nor did he like me at all.

**"Well, if you have a problem with it, you can get the heck outta my class!"** He said to me, to which I literally up and left for the office. I was finally going to switch out of his class and get a new one, good riddance!

**"Alright J.D... we have two classes open for you at this period. Social dance..." **No way I was learning how to dance. **"And band. Choose your pick."**

I reluctantly, but all the same, picked band.

I walked down to the hall, back pack slung over my shoulder. Then, I ventured down past the Arts hall, which consisted of the Drama room, Choir room, and the Band room.

I entered, and had seemed to interrupt while the teacher was giving a lesson. His name was Mr. Roy, I think.

**"Yes, how can I help you?"** I only looked around for a short while, before glancing back up at him.** "I'm switched into your class now."**

Mr. Roy nodded, and pointed to a seat in the back. **"Sit there for now, I'll talk to you after class. So, once more, how do we count this measure here."** I sat as was instructed, and recognized a few familiar faces.

Class had ended. The ginger of a burly teacher came to my side immediately, then started to ask questions. They were questions like, what were the reasons of my switching into band, what instrument I played, if I had any kind of musical upbringing at all. I answered that I had a bad time with a teacher, I didn't play any instruments at all, and I sang along to the classic rock station on the radio.

He slapped his forehead dramatically, before looking around the room. **"... Well... we're pretty low on trumpets. Quinn'll help you out. Hey, Quinn, come here and meet our new trumpet. What's your name...? Ah, J.D. Break him in, eh?"** I raised an eyebrow after being greeted by an utterly confused Quinn, who had a trumpet in hand.

**"I switched in here... you'll help me out and stuff, right?" **I grinned, and I saw him start to get uncomfortable under my gaze.

**"... Now I'll need to help you with a lot more than the science project..."** He murmured, to which I laughed heartily.

* * *

Not turning their relationship into something more if I don't get reviews... dang, it sounds like I'm frickin' holding someone hostage! Am I desperate for reviews or what?  
I honestly want to know if my writing's any good or not... I've appreciated all the reviews I've received so far, but I want to know whether I'm getting old and need to put in the towel!  
Well, if writing doesn't work out, I can always just rely on my voice. Haha.


	7. S&S2, Science Project, Lemon

Belsan815, Alt3etf, and Nemesis Horizon and the other guys that reviewed positively... this one's for you, the guys who totally supported me! I wub you guys! ;D  
Please, especially you guys, enjoy, and tell me what you think, if you can. c:

* * *

**"Alright... now, just stick that right in there, nice and slow like..."** Started Quinn, eyes concentrating upon that place.

**"But its too tight! It won't ever fit inside!"** Remarked I, having a bit of a hard time.

Quinn rolled his eyes and stretched it out a bit further, **"That is why you've got to get it wet first, Justin, prep it a bit. You _cannot_ just shove it all in there at once."**

**"Huhm... ohhhh...! Oh, okay. Damn, that sucker's hard to get in!"**

I looked down at Quinn after having said this, and started to laugh. Quinn, sitting cross legged with the pliers, tubing, and a few wires looked back up at me.

**"What are you laughing about?"** Quinn looked a bit greasy from their previous ventures in working on our science project.

**"That just sounded sooo dirty right there."** Admitted I, slapping my knee childishly.

**"... I don't get it...?"** Quinn looked up at me with big, curious eyes. Sighing, I laid back down on the floor.

**"Never mind..."** I grumbled, rolling over on my side.

Quinn had already done more than half of the project himself, me only doing the heavy lifting, and also helping once in awhile with applying some touches.

**"What should we name it?"** I inquired as Quinn washed off the sludge in his bedroom's bathroom. Quinn gave me, the taller, a long stare.

**"A name for a project?"** asked he, as if in disbelief. He sat down at his desk, while I plopped onto his bed.

**"How about J.Q.? 'J' for me, and 'Q' for you."** I said this as I smiled to him serenely. Quinn gave a soft, sweet smile and nodded, brushing a bit of hair over his own ear, then fixed his glasses up on his nose out of nervous habit.

Quinn and I had been together for little over a week now. Of course, it was only for the sake of our science project; otherwise, we wouldn't be caught dead together. Of course, that wasn't how I really saw it. I liked the time we shared together, talking about mathematics and the sciences, about various books and new romantic comedies that were coming out.

**"... So, where do ya keep the goods?"** I asked suddenly, as I rose up from the floor, going for the bathroom behind a door in his room.

**"Huh? Oh, snacks? We have some fruit downstairs… my mothers are health fanatics, so there aren't any sweets, or _junk food_."** As he said this innocently, I stared at him while I washed my hands, almost indifferently. He was just too innocent and gullible. He should've meant by 'goods' I was referring to a neat, private stack of his porno mags. But, from his answer, it was easy to see that _that_ wasn't his biggest priority.

**"C'mon, you know what I mean… damn it, you're just too simple! Simpleton!"** After drying my hands on a nearby towel sloppily, I sat back down on his bed with a bounce.

**"Simpleton? Who are you calling a simpleton?"** Retorted he, giving me a small glare.

**"I was talkin' about… Ohh-mi-gawd. You're ridiculous!"**

He was getting irritated now. Quinn's small form plopped onto the bed right beside me, as he was anxious about what I was getting too. **"Stop being _such_ a tease! What is it?"**

**"Porn… PORN…! Don't tell me that you don't have some kinda relief for all that teenage, pent up, sexual frustration."** His face went from completely confused to downright embarrassed in one second. It was incredibly cute, and the feeling was so strong that I wasn't even ashamed to deny it.

**"I… I-I hadn't presumed you meant…"** Quinn adorably stuttered and stumbled through his words, trying to work his way out of it somehow.

**"So you _do_ have those kinda magazines?"** My smile reflected pure evil.

**"No!"** I could see hints of green from his eyes under those thick glasses. He wasn't lying.

I then looked around the room, to see what I could see. There; his book shelf.

**"Well, if they aren't magazines… they probably take the form of… books. Smut, eh?"** I arose from my seat, and he, being startled, floundered after me.

**"Justin! I would never…!"** I started taking books off the shelf, one by one. I slowed my actions, then stopped, before I realized that he wasn't fighting anymore. After placing the last book on the shelf, I looked back at him. Clear tears rolled down his cheeks. My jaw couldn't drop any lower.

**"H-Heyy, don't cry! I really didn't mean to tease ya, if it hurt so much… Quinn…"** My voice softened as he took off his glasses, and rubbed at his eyes with his lips in one firm line. Had I really crossed a line?

He sunk back down into the couch, trying to calm himself down. I followed him quite meekly, sat down close beside him, and smoothly wrapped an arm around his waist. I felt good about myself when he melted into my embraced, and leaned his head on my shoulder.

**"You've never really had anything like that?"** I asked, to which his head snapped up and shook fiercely. I could see that his dark, green eyes were glossy from crying. Chuckling softly, I squeezed his side to assure him that I knew now that he was innocent of that charge.

**"… What about those kinda feelings? I'm sure you've had them, right? Do you even know how to deal with them?"**

**"Those feelings…? O-Oh."** He squirmed delicately in my grip. **"C-Cold showers. That is… I don't know how to deal with_ it_ any other way…"** Looking up at me, Quinn's smile showed me that he had calmed down. It made my heart jump.

He fanned his face then, laughing sweetly. **"I am… silly for becoming so… _worked up_."** He giggled at the term, before I suddenly took his hand in my free one. I lost control of my body, as my heart worked it's way up to my brain, and practically made me hold him hard against me, while my lips found his.

It felt a bit weird at first; weird, but _good_. His body felt a bit harder than a girl's did, as that was all I had known, and his lips were rougher. But all the same, it felt good, it felt right, and there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

By the time I had separated us unwillingly, and opened my eyes, his green orbs were staring into mine, confused, forlorn, almost wanton…

**"Never been kissed?"** I asked, to which he suddenly looked down. His earlobes turned a curious shade of red as he nodded, quite sullenly.

**"Then I'm sure that there're other things you haven't done... huh?"** Prodded I, before planting my lips to his once more. This time, I could feel him comply, and try to kiss me back with some effort. My half-lidded eyes slid closed, and I deepened the kiss further, my tongue lashing out at his lips, before snaking itself inside. Quinn made a noise, but hadn't fought back, and instead clung onto my shirt, the shear force and pleasure from my deep kiss causing him to moan, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head.

His reactions were already starting to get to me, and I had to lull him into at least doing something to help. I coaxed and relaxed him down on the bed beneath us. All previous convictions that being gay, or liking another guy dissolved immediately as I felt something hard rub against my knee, to which I started to become erect as well.

**"U-Uunn... Justin?"** He groaned out in disbelief, his form trembling as I nudged my knee up against his steadily hardening crotch, creating some friction. Quinn threw his head back on the pillow, breathing becoming shallow and ragged as I replaced my knee with my hand, cupping it, massaging through the material of his pants.

**"Hey... touch me too."** I more or less demanded, starting to unzip and strip him of his pants, while he quickly but anxiously did the same to mine. I slid out of my pants, and bid Quinn to do the same, before we resumed our previous positions, with me on top, kissing him hungrily while making him a sweaty, shaking, but pleased all the same mess on his bed. His hand timidly reached for my hard on, which I was able to proudly admit that it was indeed bigger than his own, and he started to stroke it, earning a small grunt out of me as I reached into his boxers, taking a hold of him.

**"Go faster and harder, damnit."** My hips bucked unashamedly against his hand, and he whimpered, having received a rather hard squeeze to his member in punishment. I worked my hand all around his length, spitting down on it to make it slick and easier to jerk. He cried out against my lips, my hard breathing mingling with his as I knew we were both getting there.

Not getting the satisfaction I had wanted from his shy gestures, I took the initiative and ground my hips up against his, rubbing our dicks together affectionately, kissing him hard and unceasingly all the while. His back arched from the bed, and his cock twitched, just before he came between the both of us. It wasn't until a few, but long and hard thrusts afterward that I joined him, spurting some onto his chest, half exposed by his risen shirt.

My tired eyes had it in them to enjoy Quinn's afterglow, the way his lust ridden, scarlet face watched mine. It was priceless.

**"You're mine now... all mine."** He mumbled softly, his smile and words making my heart nearly skip a beat.

His slightly dirtied hands reached for my face, and I was pulled into a tender, heartfelt kiss. I raised an eyebrow, but complied all the same, hands still knotted in the sheets underneath me.

What the hell had I gotten myself into?


	8. Charlie, Lemon (Sequel to First Story)

I hope that everyone on fanfiction gets the chance to write a story; it's always a bunch of fun to go back and see your old works. Most of the time I cringe, and laugh at myself when things don't quite add up in the story, or if I make a really horribly bad mistake "waist instead of waste"

I reread Passion Seeker (the first story) and I felt another story surge inside me. Basically, I'm going to add a little more drama to poor James and Charlie's life. Please forgive me haha!

With or without feedback, I probably will continue this story. I want to try something where they're older, in the adult world. Maybe you'll have a little idea about what I mean after you read.

By the way, this time it's in _Charlie's_ point of view. Rated M for smut~ Enjoy!

* * *

**"You... why didn't you _tell_ me?!"** James had tugged me by the wrist, pulling me around the hallway into a corner near the bathrooms. My eyes widened, and an incredulous, somewhat nervous laugh spilled from my lips.** "Uhh... what're you _talking_ about?"** I wasn't playing dumb, I just had no idea what he was confronting me about. I'd never seen him look so hurt before.

His chin trembled and he let go of my hand to wipe off his mouth as if he could rid himself of the grimace.** "Mr. Roy told me... you applied to Curtis Institute of Music."**

I nodded, brows furrowing as I shrugged my shoulders.** "Yeah, I applied to a _lot_ of music schools... but I want to get into Curtis the most. I _am_ a senior, I've got to go _somewhere_ after high school,"** I huffed, folding my arms, not quite getting his anger and desperation.

His handsome face looked forlorn and lost, his fingers threading through his hair, clutching tight enough as if to rip hairs out. I took a step forward, concern clear in my own features. **"What's the matter, James...? I thought you'd be proud of me. I'm going to learn more about music, and do what I love!"** Maybe I didn't say the right words, because soon after he turned cold and indifferent. His hands dropped down, and he settled his icy glare on me. **"Proud that you're _leaving _me behind? Proud that you didn't even talk to me about it? That I had to hear it from someone _else-?_"**

**"You're being an _idiot_ James!"** I blurted out loudly, feeling my fingers curl up and tighten into fists. **"I was waiting to tell you until _after_ I got accepted, and from then on we could _deal _with it."**

James glared daggers at those that'd been unfortunate enough to try and watch the fight, who quickly scurried onto their destinations. He returned the gaze to me and nodded his head, speaking roughly,** "How the _Hell_ am I supposed to _deal_ with it? Am I supposed to face the fact that I won't be able to see you for four years at the least?"**_  
_

I frowned and shook my head,** "I'd visit every break I got... there's phone and the internet, James, _honestly_... we could make this work."** I patted his shoulder reassuringly, but he brushed it off, shaking his head. I pressed my lips firmly together, gritting my teeth to keep my anger in check. **"You're asking me to choose between _you_ and my _dream_. Don't you know how impossible that is?"**

**"I _know_ it's impossible... and it's not _fair... __Fuck_!"** His voice raised and cracked, and he crouched onto the ground, holding his head in his hands. The fingertips that he used to wipe his eyes were slightly damp, I could see that. James breathing was heavily drawn, almost like he was running out of air.

**"Charlie, ever since I saw you... even though I didn't know it at the time... I loved you. You have so much personality, and _passion_. At first, I wanted to be like you, but I realized it wasn't enough. I wanted _you_."** He wiped his eyes again and looked straight ahead, still avoiding my gaze as he let out a frustrated sigh. **"This want... need... this _thing_ inside me is _ugly_, and I don't know how to stop it. No matter how much I see of you, or how long I'm with you, it never goes away."** The expression on my face was vacant; I was shocked, and I didn't know what to say. He was forcing these feelings onto me, almost smothering me. The tension had been building up from when James' parents walked in on our first time. The words his mother spoke stuck on the both of us, and I found out that he'd been receiving harassment from her ever since, when his father wasn't around. The only positive thing about it was that she'd keep him and I a secret from family and others even if her life depended on it. Then there was the fact that I still couldn't say I loved him back. Sure, I _liked_ him, and it felt good to be close to him, and talk... but it didn't feel nearly as intense as James' feelings. And who knows, when I leave, James could find someone else that he likes. Why would he want to wait around for someone who didn't appreciate him as much as he deserved?

**"... We should break up."** He stood up slowly, lifting his shirt to dry his cheeks before adding on, **"I've been pushing you into all of this anyway... it's not the best way to do it, but it's gotta be done."** The younger teen made an effort to walk past me, but I took him by the forearm, and spoke clearly,** "You're wrong about not having any passion, James... it's just... you're wasting it on _me_."** I don't know if that was supposed to make him or me feel better. I let go of his arm, and he started walking away again.

When I got my acceptance letter into Curtis, I celebrated with my family, emailed my older brother, sister and my grandparents. My younger sister Anny cried a little because it meant I'd have to leave. When my parents asked if I was going to tell James, I shrugged it off. I'd been continually holding back the date for when we'd come out to my parents, but then again, it didn't really matter anymore.

The last time I saw James was at a big bonfire party, thrown to celebrate Graduation and the end of the year. I wasn't really interested in that kind of stuff, but a few friends from band were going, and it'd probably be the last bit of fun we'd have together before we went our separate ways. Besides, exams and the school year was coming to an end, so I decided that I could use this as an excuse to let go.

Some selfish, horrible part of me wanted to catch James at the party. We'd been ignoring and avoiding each other for a whole couple of months, so it hurt... but I wanted to see him again before I left.

My friends picked me up around nine thirty on a Friday night, and we drove to the bonfire together. The large fire had been situated in the sand, where heaps of wood burnt. We were on the outskirts of the desert, enough so that there was barely any service to our cell phones. Jocks and preps were already situated in their little cliques with their little friends. Someone was playing music out of their car from their extensive stereo system. There were teenagers who danced, some who talked, some who drank beer.

**"Hey, seniors get free beer. You guys want one?"** One of the ace's on our football team came up to me and my three other friends. The one who drove declined, and after the others answers they looked to me.** "Uhhh... uhmn, _nah_, I'm fine."** It seemed like my scared sounding response only made them want to pressure me more, because they all but forced the liquor down my throat.

**"Oh God, spin the bottle? What is this, some crappy teen movie?" **I scoffed, complying anyway by sitting in a large circle with my original friends and peers that'd joined in. Thirty minutes into the party and I was still on my first beer; as long as I had one on my hand, they wouldn't force another on me. Nicole, the cheerleading captain who'd been rejected by James at least five times, rolled her eyes at me before declaring the rules.** "Whoever spins the bottle gets to kiss whoever it lands on. Boy on boy or girl on girl, doesn't matter, ya _still_ have to kiss."** Some of the guys groaned and threatened to leave, but the notion of getting kissed by girls or girls kissing each other kept them at bay. I simply laughed and nursed my beer, going with the flow. There were about fifteen teens in the circle, so it was unlikely that I'd get chosen anyway.

Nicole stopped just before she spun the beer bottle on the ground, her disposition bright and cheery. **"Ahh, Jimmy! Come and play with us!"** she prodded. Confused, I looked up, expression mortified when I recognized the nickname. There was James, about to trudge past us, looking irritable as _fuck_. **"It's cold, I'm going _home_."** he argued, hood over his head, hands stuffed in his jacket. I was surprised to see him, but more than that, I smiled and looked down to drink some more. He _did _hate the cold. I wondered what he was doing here.

**"Come sit next to me by the fire, you wuss."** I jeered, when everyone was about to give up on the sourpuss and play the game. James' eyes flew to my face, and he nearly reeled back at the shock. Neither of us really was prepared to see each other again, let alone talk. I laughed some more and scooted over to the side, feeling a little bit better when he took the bait and sat down next to me. Just like I had earlier, he turned slightly to warm up his hands near the fire. Nicole spun the bottle, and it landed on one of the other guys that were playing. She dutifully crawled over and kissed him, and with some cheering she deepened it until the rest of us were satisfied. Someone else's turn was next.

James wasn't going to talk, so I figured I would. I murmured softly, so that only his ears would hear, **"What brings _you_ here? Didn't think you were the social type."** He eyed me almost cautiously, before replying deliberately,** "_Fuck off_."** I was so shocked at his response that all I could let out was a small whimper, and a turn of my head away from him. I'd never been at the end of his icy cold demeanor before, since he'd always been so gentle and sweet... okay, not gentle, he was more blunt than anyone I'd ever known, but he wasn't _mean_. I took an angry swig, finishing the beer before tossing it overhead toward the brush of the unlit desert. I pulled my knees up to my chest and folded my arms over them with a small grunt of anger. I'm pretty sure my ears were playing tricks on me, because I thought I heard a small chuckle roll from his lips.

**"-lie... Charlie!"** My eyes whipped over to Nicole, who'd been calling my name impatiently. **"It's your turn to spin, dummy!"** I was a little out of it, thanks to overwhelming thoughts of James. I nodded slowly and leaned toward the center, taking the bottle before giving it a good twist. It slowed soon and the tip pointed toward the captain of the football team. We all laughed, excluding a certain someone to my left, and I had to wipe my eyes by the end of it as they whooped and hollered. I moved toward him on my hands and knees, sometimes breaking down into series of laughter and snorting. Scotty McBride was fairly tall and lean, as handsome as they come, a little drunk as he wore a sly smirk. **"C'mere, Charlie n' the Chocolate Factory. Time to show these finger painters how to _really_ kiss!"** he slurred, beckoning out to me with his arms. I matched his energy, mounting him and sitting on his lap, my arms draping over his shoulders, trying on the most serious expression I could muster. Of course, I busted out laughing, along with everyone else who was dying at the sight of the first guy on guy kiss they'd experienced in the game.

It ended pretty soon after it began, though Scotty was a little touchy. I pulled myself off of him and smiled all the way back to my original seat only to witness James' turn. Girls were crossing their fingers and sure enough, it landed on one of them. He didn't even send a look my way as he went on to attack the girl the bottle had chosen. She squealed, obviously delighted as he advanced his firm kisses, coming off as oddly alluring because of how wild he was acting. I bit the inside of my cheek as I watched, looking away as he stepped back over, sitting back down beside me once more. A certain song started on the radio that Nicole suddenly sprung up to dance to. Her little cheerleader friends followed her, and soon most of the guys left since the game had turned into a sausage fest. In such a short time the game had already ended, and I shrugged my shoulders, scooting back toward the fire a little more to warm my back.

Despite how James had dismissed me earlier, I wanted to try talking again, but I was soon interrupted by Scotty, who came over and rested his head in my lap, as if using it for a pillow. **"Dancing sucks, and _you_, my man, are a great kisser."** I _swore_ I saw a flinch coming out of James and it was enough to make me smile, so I played along, running my fingers through the football player's hair as he asked me,** "Where'd you learn how to kiss that good?"**

**"Your mom."** I snickered childishly, and he soon followed with outrageously funny guffawing that just made me laugh even harder.** "Mmn, true true, my mom's pretty good; _I_ would know."** he replied when his laughter calmed down, before looking straight up at me.** "But seriously, hey... _hey_... you wanna go somewhere after this?"** The guy was shameless, and right in front of James too! His hand was groping a little too far up my leg, and I was trying to find some hint of a joke, when there was a sudden shift beside me. I closed my eyes, as if expecting contact, but James just stood up and paced away. I opened my eyes and looked after him longingly, before returning Scotty's gaze. **"No, I can't. But I know one of Nicole's friends would love to. See ya later bud!"** With this new found energy and soberness I rejected Scotty and wriggled myself from under his hand, wobbling as I stood on my feet and chased after James.

By the time I'd caught up to him, he was in a car, turning on the engine. I panted outside of the passenger's seat, ducking downward and knocking on the window, pleading with my eyes so he'd let me in. After some deliberation, he unlocked the door. I took this as an invitation and opened the door before sliding in, and closing it behind me.

**"... Wait, who's car is this?"** I inquired, before reveling in the heat that blasted out of the vents.

He paused some more, looking exasperated before he gave up in a sigh. **"Mine. Parents got it for my sixteenth birthday."**

My eyes shone with regret as I looked at him, and I let out a small, dejected,** "Oh."** I couldn't believe I forgot his birthday! Well, more like he never informed me about it before... or at least, I never _asked_ him. There was a little bit of awkward silence as he sat there, warming his hands, making a noticeable effort to keep his eyes off of me. I thought about leaving when he suddenly let out, **"You're not going with _him_? You seemed to get along just fine."**

So he _was_ jealous! I worked hard to keep the smile off my lips as I eyed James' features. **"I'm not into guys like that..."** That may've been a little too much, because a look of hurt flashed across his face, and I had to hurry and counter with a,** "If we're not counting _you_, I meant. Stupid. Don't look so _sad_."** I huffed, sinking lower in my seat. I could feel his eyes on me then, which made a lump grow in my throat.

I gathered up courage and suddenly asked, **"Could you and _I_ go somewhere? Just the two of us?"**

The invitation had been extended, and after five minutes of driving to a secluded area, I was already pulled onto his lap in the car, body flush against his. Desperate, low gasps filled the small interior of the car, and we repeatedly kept bumping into things, like for me my head and the ceiling, and for him his elbow and the door. However, nothing deterred us. His lips occupied mine in a heated fashion, and my hands stuck to him like glue, except for the attempts at getting him naked. Once he was shirtless, I started kissing down his neck, fingers exploring as they tried to find his sensitive spots. He let out a feral growl from the back of his throat, his hips bucking against mine, making me let out a shy mewl. My waist fit in his hands as if it were meant to be, before his palms slid up my shirt, and he thumbed at my nipples.** "Mmmmehhh...! F-Feels weird, James... c-cut it _out_,"** I remarked, tone heavy with lust as he prodded even further, placing a hand at my back that forced my chest near his face. He lifted up my shirt and started licking and sucking at my chest, nearly making my eyes roll into the back of my head. Who knew that getting your nipples sucked off felt so _good_.** "**_**Hnnn~... n-not just there~"** _I breathed into his ear, arms wrapped around his head, fingers holding tightly onto his short, dark locks. I had to hold on to _something_ that would keep me stable.

His mouth alternating between nipples, James hands traveled south and attended to my growing need, as well as my backside that stuck out. His left hand rode over my ass before squeezing it, his middle finger dragging back up along the crack. I shivered hard, opening my eyes slightly as my fingers released their weak holds on his hair, my hands instead sliding down and resting on his chest. I took it a step further and unbuttoned my pants, taking his free hand guiding it to my hard dick, slipping it inside my pants and underwear to wrap his fingers around it and get it started. He complied easily, and the stimulation was almost too much for me; I had to concentrate on something else. My hands found his legs and I massaged my way up there before feeling out his cock through his pants. He grunted underneath me and shifted, bringing my ass down to grind against his achingly hard member. I cooed soft instructions in his ear before maneuvering my pants off in that tight space, deciding that my thin briefs weren't worth the effort. He already had swiped the white cloth to the side about to use his fingers inside me when I stopped him.

**"Gimme those."** I ordered quietly, taking his hand in both of mine as I brought it up to my face, suckling sweetly on the tips of his three fingers. I worked my mouth over them, flicking out my tongue to gauge in James' reactions, seeing how red his ears got, how his lips parted when he moaned my name. He was so cute, and sweet as his hand worked to jerk me off simultaneously, trying to please me as much as I was obviously pleasing him. His sexy face and his determined hand was enough to set me off, and I moved my mouth off of his fingers. In a span of a few seconds seed shot against the material of my briefs, and I trembled heavily, teeth clenching as I sought to ride out my orgasm against his dick, grinding down on him. I barely had a second to recover before a finger sought entrance inside of me. I rested my head against his shoulder, breathing heavy as I worked against his finger, anal walls relaxing from the previous orgasm, enough so that I was plenty ready for digit number two.

I nibbled at his neck, encouraging him on with moans and jerks of my body when he'd found the sweet bundle of nerves inside. Once the numbing sensation of the orgasm had quieted, I fumbled with his jeans and nearly popped off the button in my haste, pulling out his throbbing length, earning a hiss from his lips. I spat in my hand and rolled it over the head of his penis, directly stroking the shaft and lubing it up to distract from the slightly familiar burning I felt as he stretched me.

**"Charrlie... can't hold it in anymore."** he panted, fingers slipping out of me, which made me whine from the loss. My hands flew up to his shoulders as my hips aligned over his pelvis. One hand of his rested on my hip, while the other positioned his tip against my crack. It slid against it a couple of times, and despite the mistake it felt good, and I let out a raspy chuckle. It soon dissipated into a painful moan once he started the actual penetration, easing into me carefully and slowly, insomuch that I was actually becoming impatient.

I'd finally persuaded him into moving, which soon took a team effort as I needed him hard and deep inside me. I groaned with each slap of his thrusting, clinging onto the back of his head and neck for dear life as I rode him hard, propelling down all the way to the base. His lips were at my neck, biting down at my nape to stifle his loud moans. I'd never felt more excited before, and I could probably say the same for him.

It was messy, and ugly, but _real_. And the desire that welled up within me made me understand James' earlier words, as well as my body's honesty.

He'd positioned the driver's seat back, in a more comfortable way for us to relax. I lied on top of him sleepily, bottomless while he was topless. We were just about spent after two rounds of angsty, almost disgusting intercourse. There was no way we had the energy to clean up or drive... all we cared to do was talk softly, or enjoy the silence and afterglow. The topic of me leaving came up again, but this time James wasn't angry, and he didn't cry. He kind of accepted it, in a way that worried me. James ignored my plight of keeping contact, and asked, for _his sake_ he said, that we just ended it.

He and I fought sleep, as if the word's end was steadily approaching and there was no time to waste between us.

That was then... and this is now.

* * *

Ending was kind of brief, but it could be the beginning to something more, perhaps, ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Hope you liked! I really do appreciate a review!


End file.
